Kyuubi child at Yokai Academy
by WolfWarior
Summary: Naruto as child of Kyuubi finally leave Elemental Nations and can start looking after his first love. Moka wear pendant from someone but she didnt remeber who is it. Can both of them find they answers ? Rating M for possible Lemon
1. Uzumaki Naruto Arrived

Tsukune Aono thought that new school will be fine. He thought that he will find few friends and somehow survive few years, well... everything kinda fly through window when he found that its school for freaking monsters. His first friend is this super cute girl with name Moka at least till you take her rosario off than she is kinda super scary vampire like now when she is beating shit from Saizo who is orc or something and tried to rape her. How the hell he end up in something like this will probably never understood. Well Saizo is lying on the ground probably in Lala land and now he is going to die if that look from Moka say something. She come close to him a take her rosario back and then **„Listen well human i will not kill you because outer Moka think that you are her friend but you will never be more than friend that place belong to someone else. She dont remeber him but I do a he is coming soon because he promise and he never break his promise ... SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND !" **He just look at her in terror „Y..yes its crystal clear". She just smirk and place her rosario back. A then fall on the ground . Well at least he is freaking alive thats better than ... well better than dead. „Uff better take to her room a prepare for another day when I might to die but I kinda wonder who can be so crazy to start something with inner Moka" Tsukune told to himself .

Uzumaki Naruto is super happy he finally escape that shitty place called Elemental Nations and he can fulfil his promise of lifetime. He just think about what everything happend from that day. He become ninja of course not by his choice but as Konoha weapon he must. Well its was fun protecting village where everybody hate you. He became strong even when they wanted to sabotage he is just so cool. Or maybe its was because his mother, yea he must give her credit for that .

His mother was mighty Kyuubi no Yoko or by the name Hitomi. Only thing that sucks was that he had her sealed inside of him by Yondaime Hokage who wanted to create weapon for village only good thing was that he died from that. He will of course never call him Father because he choose village before family and that he cannot forgive. Well thruth is that even if you done DNA test you would find that they arent family thats was all thanks to his super cool mother who was sealed in Uzumaki Kushina women who bring him to the world and later tried to take him from it. Well as he said his mother Hitomi change his DNA when he was inside of womb so when they called him „Demon child" they was of course right.

Well next to his story after he became ninja in team which was so dysfunctional that it hurt his brain and later one of his idiotic teamates run away to some snake pedphophil and second was useless fangirl he went on training trip with his Godfather Jiraia who was probably only one person who seriously like him. He even think about him as his father. Then its go down from the hill, Rescue Garra from Akatsuki then Try to bring his idiotic teamate back to home try number 2 where he used power from his mother and throw Orochimaru like ragdoll only to be stoped by that tree-hugger freak. Seriously ? Who the fuck stop Jinchuriki in middle of the fight dammit . Well they all thought that Kyuubi is some kind of unstable power and not his mother that was his biggest secret at all and only one girl know about it and about fact that he is not human hehehhe. Well then Jiraia died by the hands of his student so in order to bring justice cough.. Rasenshuriken to his mouth and shout like maniac „Vengeance" ..cough he was trained as Gama Sage a kill Pain and even persuade him to revive everybody he became kinda hero then that woman Kushina come to him that she is him mother or what and she didnt tell him for his safety of course no one know that he have perfect photographic memory a remeber how she tried to kill him and how its was her fault that his first friend must run away and never come back. Then there was that girl Hinata who found that Yondaime is his father when she was 8 years old and had this super idea that she will look that she love him a then when people realize it too she will say that she loved him even when he was child and hated by everybody... well that would work if his mother didnt saw through that after all she is master of ilusion she helped him to create his mask of idiot which was his masterpiece only Jiraia and probably Haku saw through it.

Thanks to god war begin so he didnt need to care about that. He was probably only one person who was happy for war. There was his first time he fight as two-man team with his mother. He was of course strong even alone after all he had 8 tails but his mother was different level. So they fought that idiot Obito then even bigger idiot Madara then that lunatic Kaguya in the end his mother his dear beatufil mother sacrifice for victory. She died with smile on face because for her there wasnt better death than safe her only beloved child. She gave him her power and blessing to live finally happy life. He became new Kyuubi and became strongest of Bijju. He cried so hard for his dear mother it was only third time he cried in his life. At least he fulfil his sensei wish and bring peace to Elemental Nations. After war all Bijju decide to leave and so died idea of Jinchuriki well only he left.

After that they declared Sasuke Uchicha new Hokage who declared war on other shinobi village. So great he bring peace for only three months thats probably new record. Than they wanted to force him to marry Hinata so he would be loyal to village and also pick student to teach him and pass Toad Contract to him. In the moment he just give up on humanity its just looked for him impossible. He leaved village and spend three months at Mt. Myoboku.

There he receive letter that he was accepted to Yokai Accademy. Somehow his mother sent registration before she died. So here is he. Sitting on bus and already coming one day late. Of course his school uniform was somehow lost. So he wear his old Anbu outfit, he maybe is not Konoha shinobi anymore but he love his clothes. He wear anbu armor with black pants. On his hands black gloves which goes up to his arms. On back his cool Sage cloak along with Katana and big scroll. On scroll there was his old anbu mask with kitsune face. On neck was his headband slashed trough to show that he is rogue ninja.

He have long golden hair which is nearly glowing like sun, his blue eyes are like two stars his face is like face of some god on the earth, well his mother made him look nice. Also his body is like of some hero from old times but wait he is freaking hero he saved world and defeat people who called themself gods.

After long time of silence where he is pondering about past bust driver finally say „You know kid you are kinda late to school." He just look at smoking bus driver „Well yeah... I was lost on road of life you know" he use execuse from Kakashi book. „Well its ok probably but you should be careful this school can be scary place." Naruto just look at him in disbelief and snort „I fought against gods and imortals, I fought in terrible war but only thing that could scary me was my mother not some school." Bus driver just start laugh „You are Hitomi kid arent you ?" Naruto is for moment lost in past and then answer „Yeah that super scary woman is my mom." „Well you are probably right... Oh we are here enjoy your stay here" Naruto jump from the bus and wave to bus driver „Bye scary bus driver." And then continue his road to school.

As he is walking trough school to his class he notice that most girls are looking at him with blush on their faces and giggling like... like OH NO they are freaking Fan girls he must run fast away. Finally he is before his classroom.

Moka akashiya was sitting in class and listening to teacher lesson, often she look at Tsukune her first friend her. She nearly drunk his blood first day but somehow she stopped herself. He was little nervous when she looked at him but that was probably from meeting Inner Moka. She then look at her right hand where she had neklace which was head of the fox. She wear him around her hand because on neck she alredy had her Rosario. As she look at the neklace she tried remember who gave it to her. She knew that it was important person but she cannot remember who it was. She remember just his promise that he will find her again. As she was thinking about that person she heard knock on the door.

Miss Mekonome just looked at the door „Oh of course ! Class new student come today he was supposed come yesterday but somehow he came late, So come in Mr. Uzumaki." Uzumaki where she just heard that name. As the door open trough them come probably most beatufil person on the world. When she looked at him she feel happines like somebody who was long lost come back to her but also pain in heart that she dont remember. She looked around classroom and notice that every girl have blush on their face. Even Miss Mekonome have small blush on her face. After moment of silence teacher finally say „Well please Mr Uzumaki introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto just look to the sky and though „_Sensei this is for you" _ Then he look around class and cry „Who am i ? You ask who am i ? Man wants to be like me, Woman fall to my feet when they saw me." He then summon same Toad like Jiraia when they first meet and stand on her with in same pose like him „I am the man who killed immortal , Man who defeated gods ,Granted by title Immortal Gama Sage, Know as Storm god of Konoha, Children of Prophecy , Man who bring peace to Elemental Nations, I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO ! " He then throw on one of his foxy grins. After that there was just silence. After moment girls started to cry „CUTE!" He then dispell toad and just look around class chukling to himself.

Then his look fall on one girl who looked like she saw ghost. As he look at her he notice that she look familiar. Just imagine silver hair, red eyes and she would look like Moka-chan. Miss Nekonome finally silence class a told him „Thanks for such fruitfull introduction , could you please told us where you was when you were supposed to be here yesterday ?" He just scratch on his whiskers marks a say „Well you see I was on my way here but black cat cross the way so i must choose another way." After that whole class loke at him like he fall from the sky. But She just answer „Ah yees black cats are terrible you did good job." He just look at her in disbelief that it works. Whole class just sweatdrop. „Well you can go and sit next to Moka Akashiya" He just look in disbelief but after moment he just walk and sit down

Moka was just looking at newcomer as she tried remember where she saw him. But after teacher started talking she focus on her „Well class as you know on the world are many monsters and we just found out one new. They are called Jinchuriki and they are very powerfull. They are lucky humans who have one of the bijju sealed inside of them." Whole class just look at disbelief. Some human can carry strongest monsters in the world ? Just one started darkly laughing to himself she look who is it and saw that its that new student. After moment whole class was silent and he spoke

„You think they are lucky human ? Are you crazy ? Imagine that you live inside a village where are nearly 70 000 people and 20 000 from them are ninjas who can spitt fireball or pierce you with lightning bolt, and you live there everybody know that you are monster and everybody hate you but they cannot kill you because you are their weapon of war, Jinchuriki mean Human Sacrifice. You are sacrifice for war, All jinchuriki are crazy Ichibi was sealed inside of Sabaku no Gaara who had assassins on him from his own father he was so crazy that he killed anybody who come close to him. Nibi was in Nii Yugito who was battle crazy and often bath herself in blood of her enemies. Sanbi was leader of Village Yagura who order genocide of thousands people. Yonbi was in Roshi who didnt saw human for 15 years because he live alone. Gonbi was in Han who was like beast he killed everybody who was enemy. Rokubi was in Utakata who dressed himself like woman. Nanabi was in Fu who lived without human so long that she could not speak. Hachibi was in Killer Bee who was alway rapping like idiot that you wanted to throw him through the window. Kyuubi was sealed inside her own son who had over 2000 assassination attemp, over 500 mob beatings, he died nearly 300 times he must send his first friend away with promise that he will found her so tell me how the fuck are they lucky human ? "

Whole class was silence after his speech. But i just though about last one, who was that friend who he sent away ? A why i have feeling that i should know ? After another moment of silence Miss Nekonome clear her throath „Ok thank you Mr. Uzumaki, Well lets continue with class" I notice that Naruto was looking at my hand where i ve got my neklace. Then he looked at me „Nice neklace was it gift from the friend ?" I just look for the moment at it „Yes it was, It was from my first friend but i dont remeber him i dont know why." He look like he was thinking about something and after moment he just grin „Mhh maybe i know answer for it" I just look at him in disbelief „Really will you tell me please ?" He look away for the moment „Yeah maybe i ve got idea just be in cafeteria today for the lunch yeah that will be great. " I look at him for moment thinking how it will help but i will be there so its no problem „Ok then i will be there and you better have answers" After that both of them were silence. One was thinking about this new stranger and hot its possible that he know her and second one was thinking how to make one song super great.


	2. Yes, I remember that idiot

Uzumaki Naruto was calm. He was extremly calm. He was in dictionari next to word calm. So why the fuck is he so nervous ?! Ah well of course maybe there is this little fact that he came to cafeteria on lunch time unsealed his own stage (People call him crazy that he carry one with but what can they know right ?) Now he is standing on him and there many people who are watching on him. Why you ask ? What the hell could happen in is head to made this crazy idea ? Well of course answer is girl. He had this super idea that he will play one song with some video behind him a bam she will remeber. But he somehow forgot that there will be so many people dammit. What to do, what to do, he still have got some time. Then brilliant idea born in his head he will drink little of alcohol that always help Ero-Sennin with woman. Ok but just little... ok maybe little more, hmmm one bottle is enough probably. Yeah you cannot be wrong with two. Well maybe three is happy number ? _„Oh shit i must go on stage" _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Moka Akashiya along with her friend Tsukune are waiting for Uzumaki Naruto. If its was just joke she will punch him trough the roof dammit ! Wait what are that stagedoing here. _„Please dont tell me that he is such idiot" _ In that moment there was loud BANG and smoke on the podium. When smoke fade away there stood Uzumaki Naruto in whole his glory. Well he didnt wear his sword scroll and that animal mask anymore. But he stood so differenet, his cheeks were little red and his eyes look like little star dance there. „HELLO Yokai Academy , My name is Uzumaki Naruto and i will play here this song for my friend who dont remeber me, CAN you believe it ? Someone doesnt remeber ME famous UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Oh god he is idiot and plus he is drunk idiot. I just hope that this will not be disaster. „Well it doesnt matter because here i will save the day like always after all. And here is my band. Here at microphone is me, at drums is another me and second guitar is third me and at bass is me in woman version...Damn i am sexy woman" he slightly chuckled to himself. Wait! How can he clone himself ? I dont care anymore just, just finish it already.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After i made excellent entrace whole school was silence. But i already solved everything with my friend Sake. „Ok you idiots! LETS WITH SHOW ON ROAD !" Everybody just stood silence of course they could not understand how cool am i. I or We or dammit should i say we or i when there is more of me ? Why the fuck i think about it now. Well we /i started play and on the place behind me was gigantic monitor where will play this cool video i made from my memories. Photographic memory is gift from the Kami for me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Moka just sit there as he started play. Well at least he know how to play kinda good. She watched at monitor as video begun. **Young Naruto run through the village and then he stoped and look behind himself **_I saw the storm, felt the wind begin to change _Wow his voice is great! He is awesome but why is that village familiar. **He saw there mob with weapons and shouting that its time for demon to die **_I saw the sky rip wide open _**It started rain from the sky **_I looked away, hid my face from the world _** He hide himself but still listen what were they talking about **_Ran away from everything __**„I should probably run and hide i am still so weak dammit!"**__But now I'm back for more _**From mob there was shouting „I heard that he is meeting with some girl in forest" **_**„Oh no Moka !" **_Wait what he know me at such young age ? Who is he ? _I heard the sound, saw the flashing light _** Naruto run fast as he can behind him is light from torches and loud shouting but he didnt care **_Watched the day turn into night _** There under tree sat young Moka waiting for her friend **_I heard the sound, saw the flashing light _** Then she saw light and some shouting and some redhead woman with katana going to pierce her. She is going to die! She just close eyes and wait for the pain. **_Watched the day turn into night _** Naruto just run and on the clearing saw Uzumaki Kushina woman who bring him to the world attacking his best friend. **_**„I will stop her dammit even if i should pay with my life" **__Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire _**Moka wait for pain but it didnt come she open eyes and before her stood Naruto holding the blade with his hand and with eyes full of fire watching at the woman **_We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again _**He punch her and she fly away **_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame _** Naruto just look then at the Moka with smile on his face **_But we will rise from the ashes again _**„Moka-chan you must ran and never come back" She just look at him in disbelief **_She watched the world as it slowly slipped away _**„No i will not run away without you, you are my friend Naruto i will never leave you" **_Lost all her dreams in the ocean _**„Listen Moka-chan you must run or they will kill you, you must survive" **_She sees this face, feels this touch on her hand _** He then come close to her touch her face with his hand and kiss her on the lips , it was quick kiss but still important **_Remembers when she had everything _**„Listen i will make promise to you ok ?" She just weakly nod **_One day she will again _**„Run and never come back again, I will find you even if i should search for thousands years and crumble mountains and across ocean and... and i will find you thats promise of lifetime " **_I heard the sound saw the flashing lights _** Mob was close to them, she just look to his eyes last time and then take neklace from his neck „Thats so you hold your promise because even in i looked different till i ve got this you will find me" **_And watched the day turn into night _**She started running and as she run she cry for her dear friend **_Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire _**Naruto just unsealed his tanto and prepare for last stand **_**„Mother please help me" „Go get them with fire Naru-chan" **__We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again _**Then he started running at mob and behind him rise his own 4 tails his eyes become red with slits and he have fox ears on top his head **_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame _**Then red energy started circle around him and he started cutting through the mob **_But we will rise from the ashes again _**He continue in his personal last stand against all ods **_You are all that I have _** Then he started remeber all these good times with Moka**_ Everything that I need _** How were they laughing together **_You're the one that I run to _**How she hold him when he was sad and mother could not **_Everything I believe _**How were they running through wood because his mother were running after them **_You are all that I have _** How his mother punch him to the ground because he done something stupid and Moka was just giggling **_Everything that I need_ **Blood was raining around him as he was mercilessly killing all these people. They tried to hurt here they must pay ! **_You're the one that I run to _**Soon he is alone only Kushina stand against him with sword in her hand **_Everything I believe _**Last time he looked behind him to be sure that Moka is safe and jump againts Kushina **_Through it all, we've been thrown in the fire _**They were fighting, clashing sword one against another it looked like beatufil dance **_We've been lost in the flame - But we will rise from the ashes again _**Then she pierce him with sword through the chest **_All our hearts have been broken, we´ve been burned by the flame _** He just grin and grab her hand and push whole sword through the chest **_But we will rise from the ashes again _**And then he pierce her with his own sword and chuckled „It looks like i won mother ! " She just look at him in shock and slowly close eyes then he wake up in hospital and heard doctord said „Hokage-sama only Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Naruto survived" And then everything was black. ** Whole room just stood in shock as they watched what happend but none was shocked as Moka she remember now, she remember Naruto ! His promise, fun they had together, even as he once told that he will marry her because she is best . She then blush as she looked at him as he stood there with grin. „Well i hope that you liked it !" He shout at everybody and then whole room started clapping and girls were squealing even Tsukune next to me looked impress he just had such great voice that song was unreal. „I see that you liked it thats good, Because i am so drunk that i am going to pass away !" He then just drop on his face like dead. He is really good at making whole room silence because again you could heard pin drop. I grab Tsukune and ran on the stage and they grabbed Naruto „I am going to take him to his room he will probably need rest" i said to whole room they just started talking about Uzumaki Naruto man who first day at the school make show to whole school and drunk himself to unconscious. But for Moka it was different story. He Naruto fulfil him promise and found her. It was like dream. Tsukune then look at me and asked „So do you remeber him now ? Because after this i will probably never forget him" then he started laughing. „Yeah i remeber this idiot, i cannot believe how i could forget, I wonder what he was doing whole life" I answer . He just look at Naruto and told „Well you will find answers only at the morning " When we finally found his room we lay him on his bed and wait till he wake up. Uzumaki Naruto is going to answer few question like where the hell he was for such long time. Yea she will definetly found answers even if she should beat it from him. Naruto then just shiver in his sleep like something terrible should happen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And thats all for this chapter

Song was : Through it all from Spoken


	3. Story of Uzumaki Naruto

Finally morning come and Moka and Tsukune wake up and now were waiting for our blondie leave dream land "Tsukune could you help me with something please ?" asked little nervous Moka "O..of course what is it ?" asked Tsukune wandering what is she planning "I need you to take off my Rosario a leave me here alone for a moment" "Really ?!" he asked after seeing her nod he speak again "but why ? Inner Moka is little scary you know " he laugh nervous "Its ok you will be safe but blondie here need answer few question" she answer with look where is promise off pain He then take off her Rosario and run from room not wanting to face wrath of angry super vampire by the name Moka

Inner Moka then came to Naruto bed and was waiting for him to wake up.  
She was angry that he still sleep because she wants answers dammint ! Like where the hell he was, how he survive a what is he doing here now Naruto just little shake himself in bed and started speak from dream "Yo Moka-chan wanna go bath to that big ramen bowl ?...No its ok that you dont have swimsuit you can go naked as me" as he was making his death verdict he was drooling from dream Moka just twitched her eyebrow and punch him to the face "OW!" Naruto jumped from bed little later he notice that he isnt alone in room and when he saw Moka he was whole red "Umm.. Hi Moka-chan,what are you doing here? Dont tell me we had sex and i dont remember" still red Naruto told most idiotic thing in universe Moka just got dangerous aura around her and slowly come closer to Naruto

* * *

Tsukune as he was walking outside sudennly heard many screams of horror and feel big sympathy for Naruto Even if didnt know why. He then smirked, someone probably pissed off Inner Moka. Hell he fear her and he saw her only one time As he was walking he suddenly hear "Someone help me please "  
He run to the source of sound where he saw beatufil blue haired woman,of course gentleman he is he ran to help her "Are you okay miss ?" he asked in suprisingly concerned tone "No i need help... you see i have problem with my chest you need to help me" she told poiting on her big chest Tsukune after little drooling finnaly told "Of course miss i will take you to the infimary" and Naruto probably too speak to himself

* * *

Well Naruto himself was currently in the world of pain as he try to avoid many fists kicks and flying objects on him "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted Moka as he punched him to the face "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG? HOW LONG I DIDNT SAW YOU? " and another punch to the face "FIVE YEARS YOU IDIOT! I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN BRING YOU BACK AND KILL YOU AGAIN" and that was two punches to his face Suddenly slug fest on his face ended and he was hugged ? what the hell is she bipolar or what "I thought that you are dead" she spoke sobbing to his neck Then she suddenly punch him again "Ok so where the hell have you been" asked in tone promising pain Naruto was scared.. screw that he was utterly terified "Well its kinda long story you know" answer scrathing his back "I have time Uzumaki speak or die !" She wanted to know why, did he forget her,was he just playing with her or what?  
"Well you see after you run away i was in hospital and they sealed my memories only two years later mother finally broke it" he said with little pain Moka motioned to countinue "Then you come back and i didnt remember you.. I am sorry for that but now i remeber everything" he look at her with hopeful smile And that was another punch to his face "Then why didnt you contact me when you remembered" "I tried! I fucking tried but i could not found from where were you" he then look to far away place a spoke again "And then so many things happend! They had seal on me which could kill me instatly, and i was forced to became ninja and i saved few countries and princess and found my Godfather and and then he died and i avenge him and became hero in village and then there was war.. terrible war we won but price was too high and i could finally leave village a go here to academy in hope that you will be here but they betrayed me and i barrely escape" Moka just look at him with little softer eyes "Ok i believe you for now" he then look at her with his blue eyes After little moment of silence sudennly question popped in her head "What price did you pay in war? I know that you hated human so what you lost?"  
He then looked at the floor and tears started fall from his eyes "I lost m..my...my mother" she then gasp in shock "My beatufil mother died she sacrificied herself and thanks to her world was saved, everybody was happy that mighty kyuubi sacrificied herself for human" he then started openly crying She then run to him and hug as he tried to continue "But i know that she didnt care about them..sob.. she did it for me, she died saving her only kit" after moment of crying small smile found way on his face "You know.. She died with smile on her face, she was happy that i was alive nothing more cared to her she died as proud queen but mostly as proud mother" he explained as he hug Moka tightly Moka was sad, after all she really like mighty kyuubi, she had many good memories with Naruto and her it was funny thought mighties thing on the world and had problem with little Naruto "Could you pleas told me what happend ?" she asked because she wanted know her last moments So Naruto became recall his story

*FLASBACK*

_It worked! It really worked ! I did it! That justu really worked Juubi was defeated and bijuu freed but something felt wrong Something terrible must happens. And then he saw it his mother was lying there he quickly run to her caught her to his arms and started crying "Mother what happend? What happend to you ?" she opened her red eyes and looked at him "I am sorry Naru-chan, but that justu needed sacrifice and i could not let you do it" she spoke softly "Why? Why did you do it? You could let me!" He spoke frantically She just slaped him "What kind of mother would i was if i let my kit to be hurt? "_  
_Tears fall from his face "I am sorry mother, if i just was stronger you would live"_  
_She grab his chin so he could look to her eyes "Its ok Naru-chan i am happy that i saved you, i am happy that such young man as you is mine kit i am happy for you so please be happy for me, be free and enjoy your life"_  
_He hug her tight "I will mother i promise...I want you thank you for being my mother it was great i was really happy with you i love you mom and i will be great as you was" he told her last words with his foxy grin She smiled softly and then closed her eyes. Naruto started crying into her chest as she was lying on ground "Mother...Mom...Mommy please no...please no" Now he was openly crying tears were soaking her kinomo He didnt notice as other Bijuu gather around him everyone in their human form. They all had their head down and were mourning for one of them. Even crazy Shukaku was sad._  
_Naruto didnt care, he didnt care about anything only his mother was important now "no no no No No NO NO !" he shout to the sky "Why ? Why Kami ? Why do you hate me ? You take from me every single thing that matter to me! First Moka then Jiraia and now mother!"_  
_Matatabi looked softly at crying blonde and come down and hug him "Its ok Naruto-chan, she died happy for you she loved you"_  
_Saiken then spoke with his lazy tone "She is right, she must loved you very deeply to sacrifice herself for you"_  
_Naruto just continue crying Matatabit then told him softly to his ears "She still lives in your heart Naruto, her love is in you, i can saw it even now, you are full of her love, you must show that you are worthy of that so stop crying, be sad but dont let that change you" she then stood up to the other After moment Naruto stood up with fire in his eyes "You are right i must be strong for her, as her legacy i must be strong i will proudly carry it" he then dispell ilusion and he had two foxy ears on his head red eyes with splited irisis and nine beatufil tails which are golden on the top red at bottom and orange in the middle When he notice the his eyes were wide "What? I didnt have nine tails i had only four!"_  
_"Thats because there must be Kyuubi as there must be us" spoke Hachibi "On the world must be Nine Bijuu we are guardian of this world and now we are free there is no more Mokuton and only one pair of Sharingan we are free finally"_  
_Naruto looked to the sky and them on Bijuu "So i am new Kyuubi ?" after they nod he continue "So as now i will continue in my mother legacy as new Kyuubi thats great"_  
_All Bijuu then smiled at him and started talking what its mean to be Bijuu_

*FLASBACK END*

Moka just silently listened to Naruto as she listened story, she was sad that Hitomi is dead she was like aunt to her but was happy for Naruto to have such kind mother Then a thought come to her why is he here ? did he came for her or it was just confidence Naruto just look from the window and then asked "Hey isnt that boy you friend?" asked Naruto as he pointed from the window As Moka looked from the window too and saw Tsukune carry some girl she frowned in thought what kind of player Tsukune is "Yeah he is and i saw that he is kinda popular" She answered wondering about what is it "I just that girl is succubus and he is probably under charm you know"he told little worried "Nice!, Now we must save him! Thats second time in two days! He is walking trobble!"  
Naruto looked at her and then spoke "Yeah i am the same"  
After five minutes of silence she suddenly told him "Should not we save him?"  
He grabbed his chin as he was thinking "You are probably right lets go dattebayo !" He said as he ran from room She just chuckled grabbed her Rosario and ran after him thinking about same old Naruto and about his promise.


End file.
